


Excerpts from the journey of one Pirate in the multiverse.

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: BlazBlue, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Mass Effect, Metroid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sort of a cross over thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and you are the greatest pirate that sailed the seas of Alternia. However, you come upon the realization that you've perhaps been destined for something much more greater than fanning the fires of a revolution and dying at the hands of its leader. Perhaps, you're not the Mindfang who was to meet this fate at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I may have fallen in love and, also,  in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing based upon a highly interactive character tournament that required my attention and the countless staying up for many days. It'd be a waste if it was just forever lying on some backwater forum anyway.

**Beginning**

 

A laugh pierced through the once silent night air in the dark room as a man dressed in purple furiously stomped out from enclosed space, his anger conveyed through the mountainous commotion he made leaving the ship itself. Which included slamming downs closed after he opened them as he made his way from below the ship to above and off elsewhere. The crew made much more of a ruckus preceding the man's sudden and abrupt departure due to them knowing who was responsible for this. After all, it did happen to be their captain--or in this case since she preferred it--the marquise.

 

"What a fool!"

 

Within the grip of the woman this voice belonged to happened to be a glass of some expensive wine she took a sip from occasionally, and the only one besides her in the room was one of much lower standing than her. Nevertheless, they were there to hear her amusement first hand and there to carry off the alcohol and glass cup when she was done with it after setting the empty container on a table decorated in an ocean of gold. The room was much a-like in terms of the gold color etched onto the walls.

 

The Marquise had looked after the one she had, for the moment, manipulated into doing such intimate acts as she left hurriedly, fear still lingering now more than ever in her mind. A smile continued to stay upon her lips as she regarded the younger's presence to be she will enjoy moreso from now on.

 

Her amusement having died down some, the woman stood up from the chair she happened to be sitting in and walked over to her dresser to pick up what appeared to be a somewhat large white orb. Which, in these times, might have been mistaken for a pearl but was much more valuable. Proven by when she said, in a momentous spark of curiosity,

 

"Tell me, who is the one who will kill me?"

 

With her vision eightfold she was able to see through into the sphere, her destined end--the events that unfolded one by one that she saw were the least amusing things she could have ever thought of to become in her life. Her, ending up with a low-blooded revolutionary as her matesprit who would also be the one to kill her? It was not until after seeing this she had realized she made a grave mistake--this mystical sphere's predictions were absolute. There was nothing she could do to subvert this outcome, or at least for now that was what she thought.

 

==>

 

**Assassination**

 

"Is that so?"

 

Mindfang asked, although her tone was more like the one of someone bored as she listened to the man in front of her inform her of his purpose. Her eyes were cold as she listened to him rant in a very panicked manner about how much he had been paid and that was why--even more excuses. In his desperate plea for being allowed to live, he hardly paid attention to the blood that only continued to gather at her feet and near where he forcefully sat. But she still waited, until he fell silent, and for some inane reason he gazed up at her hopefully, as if she weren't about to cut his head off clean his shoulders.

 

To be fair, though, he didn't realize she had a penchant for concealed blades; near the body of the young lady she had imagined to be her lover lay her killer. But either way, she had a blade to clean and a vendetta to be watchful of--if it was still one being worthy of her cautious gaze anymore. However, even at this moment she was amused when she had seen a wanted poster with her name and face on it...as well as the simple fact that it had certainly more than tripled than she had last seen it.

 

Dualscar was becoming even more laughable each second.

 

==>

 

**Cruel And Unusual Death**

 

It was around noon that the gambligant stirred from her bed, as she had thought she had heard the door to her room open, and she saw that when she looked that she was right in that assumption. Someone was now in her room, but when she looked around she didn't see an obvious hair or head of whoever it may have been. She frowned, standing to her feet and intending to grab her blade. However, even though she usually left it near her bed to make sure it was within close range, she found that it was no longer where she had left it. Perhaps she had had too much to drink last night and left it elsewhere?

 

The question was answered as soon as she moved towards her dresser and the hidden assailant predictably revealed themselves by rushing at her from behind. She sighed and stepped to the side from a particularly novice conducted attack (ie, a vertical swipe). She was bemused to see it was her blade that they had tried to kill her with and also had gotten stuck in her dresser. If she were not so cranky and already prepositional to be in quite the bad mood right now, she would have laughed in her attacker's face. But, right now she was too busy strangling them to death.

 

"Dualscar couldn't confront me himself?"

 

Mindfang asked idly, thoughts seemingly focused elsewhere and she found to her slight amusement that this must have been someone either of low standing or had lost the luck of the draw in their life. Either way, she made sure to say, before her opponent fell unconscious,

 

"I'm sure she would love to have a late snack in the morning."

 

And later that evening she was overjoyed to learn that Dualscar had decided to meet his end at by the hand of a Subjugglator--meaning that it ended with him having his blood splattered all over the walls. A fact she took to joyously.

 

==>

 

**Premonition**

 

"...and they have sent a neophyte legislacerator to turn you in, ma'am."

 

Mindfang could not help but be amused at the revelation or the supposed one as she was quite sure that it would be the first time and last time she would hear of such a thing.

 

"And their name?"

 

The informant nodded her head and replied,

 

"Neophyte Redglare."

 

Mindfang bade her away and took to some thought upon it -- there was undoubtedly speculation on her part on what she would be like but most of it just baseless curiosity. Regardless, she thought, of how skilled she has been said to be, although she does not doubt such a thing, there is one thing she does doubt. That she would end up in the hands, captured, by a legislacerator--even a talented neophyte had nothing on her experience of evasion as well as her resources at hand when it came to the sea and to some extent, land.

 

Therefore, it was hardly something she needed to look into her treasured "oracle" about. However...

 

Before she realized it, she had made a action in a single stroke that would endanger the world's balance and even further still when she gazed once again into the orb with her vision eightfold. To her shock and utter dismay, she saw how many wrongs had been wrought on the day of the neophyte's arrival. But she knew, for a fact, that this could not be avoided; although perhaps she could overturn the circumstances of this confrontation. After all, she was not going down without a fight.

 

She paused in her thoughts as she made the oracle go over the arrival of the esteemed legislacerator again, somehow her curiosity sparking into something else.

 

Later that evening, Mindfang has decided to step out onto the deck for some fresh air and she wonders if somehow the world has changed. She shakes the feeling, convinced it will as it always has remained stagnant under the rule of such incompetent tyranny.

 

==>

 

**Destiny**

 

"What do you think of this world?"

 

A woman who dares adorn clothes in clashing red and teal asks another in a similar occupation as hers, who happens by when she appears to be standing there early in the morning. Her hand is clutching the white cane tightly and there is no grin, and so the one answers her thus,

 

"I believe in vanquishing all those who oppose Her Imperious Condescension in the name of the law."

 

The woman stares at the female who has answered her. But she feels as if something is off and even more so when she decides that she is not satisfied with such an answer.

 

==>

 

**Injustice**

 

"All hands on deck!"

 

Mindfang called and everyone was stirred to their positions that night as the clouds began to overshadow the green moon and other parts of the sky. If no one was keeping watch on what was up in the sky it would provide perfect cover for when that accursed deadly legislacerator rode in on her dragon. If there were a way out of it she could find, she would find one--after all she did have to be brought back alive for the trial to even happen.

 

She still heard the warning, but unlike it was foretold, did not look up into the eyes of the dragon, lest her vision eightfold but for naught until her accursed death. But that did nothing to stop the dangerous, fast, and powerful flames from the dragon--but the important thing was that she was not caught unawares this time. She had even for this occasion made sure to dress in a simple tan-colored tunic and black pants, so that she may have been overlooked...even if she had decided to stand on top of the foremost mast of one of her ships.

 

Mindfang lept from the top as soon as the neophyte decided to fly albeit a little lower to have her dragon land on what she was told to have been the main ship. At the same moment she brandished her blade before her feet even touched the dragon's back. In sudden surprise, instead of that beautiful grin she customarily wore, Redglare for once allowed herself to have a grimace, and hissed, unsheathing her blade hidden in that white dragon cane,

 

"Are you out of your mind?"

 

They were still above the ocean when Redglare was forced to cross blades with the captain of the fleet of gambligants, and Mindfang had simply smiled as a response to her question. Either way, the legislacerator had been caught off guard and found that it was a good thing she had not changed her mind about having her dragon land on the main ship.

 

Redglare parried her blade with her own, and Mindfang soon found that she was an expert swordswoman from each clash to another. In her peripheral vision, just as she been able to evade a sweeping kick to her feet, she noticed the subtle movement of that dragon. That simply prompted her to smile once again, taking the dice she had in her pocket out for her opponent to see. She was pleased to see when Redglare raised her arm in a motion to keep her dragon lusus (guardian) from doing anything reckless. In response, the Marquise pocketed the dice once again.

 

"Redglare, this could be more than just a dance, you realize. But of course, when it becomes too difficult for you, will you run to the aid of your guardian?"

 

It was a wonderfully executed head on attack, Mindfang noted, with the swift, graceful, and deadly movement with those legs, those arms, as well as the rest of her body. She noticed even further, when she blocked that move with her blade, that the grin she wore was no longer forced. She knew that Redglare was undoubtedly finding some sort of enjoyment from this.

 

"For every solicitation of joining forces, or enticement of entering some sort of illegal relationship a criminal makes there is a poor wriggler who is culled for some arbitrary reason. I don't negotiate with mass-murdering thieves, especially not gambligants."

 

Mindfang laughed, as she brought her blade in an arc, and the other woman evaded the attack. She moved around the pirate, undoubtedly looking for some sort of weakness, and Mindfang struck again, leaping towards her with a horizontal slash of her blade. As the other ships burned, she found herself with her back against the door to the captain's lodge. She struck back with her own unsheathed blade, but Mindfang used more force to push so Redglare was pinned against the door. When she tried to move, Mindfang had her less dominant hand slam into her shoulder and surprised her enough for her to listen to what the gambligant had to say.

 

"Don't be foolish, neophyte. This is not about the law; I had already foreseen that you would arrive in such a manner."

 

The bright flames from the other ships burned so brightly that it negated any darkness between them and the neophyte's displeased look was easily seen. Now up to including this moment, even if it would have possibly made it easier for her to apprehend the pirate if she had her lusus interfere it was clear to Mindfang that she was trying to defeat someone like her in a one-on-one battle. Perhaps, she has thought, this was something I could turn more towards my favor than I thought.

 

"Then what else can it be about? What do you claim to want, otherwise than your own escape from justice?"

 

Mindfang once again smiled as the smell of burning wood and melting metal pervaded the air.

 

"You. You see--"

 

Redglare's left hand let go of the blade's handle, leaving only one that was gripping it, and pushed the pirate back, following up with a horizontal strike to try to take advantage of how unguarded she was. Mindfang backpeddaled a little more as a few drops of blue blood dripped from the deep cut that nearly had her left arm no more. She saw that Redglare was wearing a smile, although it was somewhat forced, but it did nothing to hide that teal blush of hers.

 

"Arrogance again. I oft see it when I look into that wanted posted of yours. I never would have imagined even the greatest of thieves would turn out to be the same. Always wanting what you can't have; this is over. You're under arrest, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang."

 

Before Mindfang could utter any sort of retort, the neophyte interrupted with words and a shake of her head.

 

"You cannot change the facts--you are destined to be apprehended by me. Even if I were a seer I would not dare to change the future shown to me."

 

Mindfang sneered, her left hand once again gripping her blade and she was sure that Redglare would interpret it again as a way of showing she would resist arrest. She gritted out her words as soon as she made her move towards the legislacerator,

 

"Liar."

 

Mindfang's only warning was the look of shock on Redglare's face.

 

"...Even if I wanted to."

 

A gasp, a splash of teal, a roar, a man's shout--first white, then the water, and then...darkness.

 

==>

 

**Otherworldly Visitor**

 

The woman stirred from her sleep, sitting up, and looking around in the room as calmly as she could. Her head was hurting -- she begun to attempt to try to piece together what exactly went wrong that night. Nothing like that should have happened, and...

 

"Where is she?"

 

Mindfang murmured, although she suspected it was only herself in this nice room--only to have them turned upside-down when she heard a male's reply,

 

"Dead."

 

Of course, she thought, because whom else's blood could it have been?

 

Perhaps, it was during her anger she--with those thoughts she looked to where her blade lay. It was almost certainly ironic that it be by her side and if it were not for the decorations of the room that were so vastly different from the ones on her ship she may have deluded herself that she may have been dreaming all this time.

 

"Not by your hand, but by the one who was supposed to be executed."

 

Mindfang just laughed, her hollow laughter only continuing to do so for so long she may have tricked herself into believing that his facial expression had contorted into a look of worry. Why would a stranger even think of being so considerate, unless they were to possibly think of using her for their own means?

 

The only thing that helped her further along with that question was the knowledge that he had to have been from a different planet. Simply because she knew the Empress would send adult trolls off to different planets in the far, far future. Ah, the disadvantages and advantages of having the guidance of what may come to pass.

 

"Why not myself instead?"

 

Mindfang inquired, and wondered instead whether both the question or tone she used itself was the epitome of factitious. She knew the fallacies of Dualscar and even more of them for having had someone like him as someone she detested in such a way for that long. For him to become jealous of a relationship he was not guaranteed to ever be in with her to the point where he would pursue her demise so vehemently was now less amusing than she thought of it before.

 

"Don't 8other answering that. Now, what do you want?"

 

She asked, knowing that must be something this stranger must want from her. Why else would he bother with her?

 

"I require your assistance in saving this world, and others."

 

Mindfang rolled her eyes, and if it weren't for his appearance she would have not believe a single word he uttered from his mouth. She replied, not bothering to hide any venom behind her words,

 

"Who would want to save a revolting world like this? Why don't you ask someone else?"

 

The brevity for how long he thought to pause before he replied was simply astounding.

 

"The only other one qualified for saving this world is dead."

 

The headache Mindfang had begun to have ever since she had awoke after a disaster of what she could not even remember how it even turned out to be such only began to increase at those words. So she simply stared for a bit, hardly noticing when the other occupant in the room crossed his arms vaguely in impatience. Or perhaps she did and simply wanted him to wait longer on her; at that thought she reached to the back of her head to discover bandages.

 

"How can I be sure if this is not some alien term for otherworldly servitude and having to 8e at your 8eck and call for the rest of my life? Did you even ask her? You will answer these questions 8efore I even consider going with you."

 

The man grimaced, seemingly irked, and answered,

 

"It's not. Yes, in fact, I did, and before you ask, my name is Daisetsu Kagami."

 

She paused, and she figured she could always ask him to elaborate further on his purpose. He did appear to be someone who hated explaining things, and she inquired what reason was it this world needed to be saved.

 

"Events that were not supposed to occur happening--you looking into the oracle and really, your foreknowledge of the arrival of Redglare and what you did because of it, Dualscar surviving and killing Redglare. Admittedly, Dualscar did go after you--so you can say that it was your fa--"

 

A pillow collided with his face suddenly.

 

"If you're going to speak to me like that, then I demand you leave."

 

Before he was about to protest, he heard the sound of fabric ripping and was out of there quickly before things ascended to awkward tier. Standing right outside the door, Daisetsu wondered exactly what he did wrong.

 

==>

 

**Pirate**

 

Daisetsu knocked on the door and asked if she had been given enough time to herself. When he heard no response, he gave a warning that he was entering and unabashedly opened the door all the way without further hesitation. Only to find in the next moment a sword was pointed at his face, and to his dismay that Mindfang delighted in finding that there was a sign that he hadn't been exactly expecting that. At the very least, he was relieved to find that she was clothed. She asked, then, with a smile,

 

"Another question, dear. Are you sure you want myself to accompany you on this so-called quest of yours?"

 

Without hesitation he nodded.

 

"Correct."

 

She sheathed the blade then, satisfied with his answer; as he was about to turn around she 'tsked' and held out her hand.

 

"Do you not truly know how to treat a lady?"

 

She interrupted even further any protest he could conjure up on the spot.

 

"I don't think so--if you want me to accompany you I expect you to oblige me here and there."

 

"...Pushy."

 

Mindfang simply raised an eyebrow at that response, clearly not impressed.

  
"I don't want to hear that from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be written in second person.


	2. Further into despair, unnoticeably so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang meets some others, kind of, and has a chat with Daisetsu's old companion. Then some small adventure happens, and a dream before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff.

You are dreaming and everything feels still. You’re just floating... floating on nothing and surrounded by white all around you. You feel no effort to move yourself, you’re just allowing yourself to fall slowly and be taken wherever you may. Until you fall on what appears to be water. You look around and see Her. She looks as stiff as ever without that grin of hers, but you just instantly rise up and reach out towards her. Something in your expression must have shocked her, because you can see how those eyes widened behind those red-framed glasses.

You’re off balance and end up falling over your feet. You pick yourself up and thought for a moment she even may have been offering her hand.

She says, “Mindfang. It’s time for you to wake up.”

You whisper something under your breath. You don't want to leave. But a light flashes and...

You are now Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

Despite your crucial involvement in this universe spanning mission, you appear to look on with a facial expression mirroring one of disinterest and to the casual observer that is what it appears to be. However, you are just simply watching, unimpressed at these new revelations. It sounded almost nonsensical, like out of a children's fairytale of some sort, but you had at the very least agreed to accompany this man and his companion (to say nothing less of the others also brought along) on this journey. You suppose another plus was that he did not seem to be lying about the having to journey across many planets and universes yet.

In other words you half-ignored your new hosts’ words.

Still, you happened to (as always) remain suspicious of him and anyone else he had decided to have along on this journey. But first, you decided to perhaps get a look around the area some bit--your first destination? In this snowy winterland, it happened to be the inn. If anyone were to inquire the reason to you having choosing of this place first, one of the reasons (besides it having caught your eye) would be the lure of possibly enjoying a good drink. As you sat down in a seat, you wasted no time in ordering one; however you didn't exactly plan on paying for any of the drinks you would order. After all, you may have lost your fleet but not exactly your ways.

You can almost feel yourself be observed by one of the men when you arrived with interest for awhile, then, as you took a seat, Kashell (although you know not his name yet) rises and moves towards you, settling in a seat next to you. "You're not from around here, I take it," he observes politely, taking a sip of his own drink--a cider, of the same sort Locke was drinking earlier.

"No, I am not." You didn't expect someone to approach you so soon after your arrival, especially with those overdramatic reactions of the natives earlier--it had provided some amusement at least. Still, his words provoked a small smile on your part, so maybe he may have been doing something right. You would perhaps stall any temptations to see if you could peer into his mind, as that would be quite rude when he has just met you, wouldn't it? "I wonder, what clue may have made that obvious?" There is no doubt, however, the small amount of amusement contained in your voice when you reply.

Kashell meets a small but genuine smile of his own. "In your case, the horns and the skin tone, mostly," he admits, before growing a bit more serious. "But there's more to it than that. Someone who's been born in a place... there's a certain quality about them that meshes with the world around them. Something in the way they walk; the way they move. A tiny thing, perhaps, but something, nevertheless."

He pauses, then shrugs and offers another small smile. "It comes with time, and with practice; even then, it's not always reliable, but... it can be a useful knack."

It was certainly a change from the interactions you have had as of late so far. Like Daitetsu and that young-looking girl, as well as practically all of those he had brought along with him on his journey, his appearance was much alike theirs, with the colors of their eyes, skin, and the way they looked perhaps a little more fragile compared to the members of your race. "Indeed, it is. Such things help in revealing the way they think and beyond the way they carry themselves, including their mind, of course." You take a sip of your drink, perhaps noting it tastes a little bitter once you think of a certain someone.

"I assume you came here with Daisetsu?" The blue-haired man asks after a moment, growing more serious.

At the sudden question, you raise an eyebrow as curiousity begins to stir further within you about this man. "You have assumed correctly. But I will also assume that it is more than a coincidence you know that man's name. Feel free to introduce yourself at any time while you are providing explanations, of course."

Kashell grins ruefully. "My apologies. I'm..." he pauses for a moment, then shrugs. "...Kashell. Kashell Grazenstad. And now that I have given my name... before I proceed with explanations, might I ask yours?"

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." You reply simply, after taking another from your drink. "8ut you may just refer to me as Mindfang, Kashell. 8ut either way, well met, and do continue on."

"The pleasure is mine, Mindfang," Kashell says, inclining his head before taking another drink of his own. "Explanations... mm. As to Daisetsu and I... we... go back a ways. It's complicated, and painful," he says, grimacing, and drinking again, deeply. "Our last parting was... not a pleasant one, I fear."

Kashell falls silent for a moment, staring into his mug; then, looking thoughtful, he turns to you. "What's your take on him?"

"Ah, if you wish to inquire a8out my full un8iased opinion a8out how I feel on this stranger then I feel o8liged to answer." In this instance, you turn your full attention on Kashell, keeping in mind whatever reaction he may have. "I feel that he requires a lesson in 8eing a8le to read a situation so that he will 8e a8le to conduct himself properly. I feel that there is a need to mention that I am amazed he was a8le to gather all of those he had with the way he goes a8out trying to get what he needed. I also 8elieve it was ridiculous how careless he was enough to get himself in such a 8ind, 8ut if that is plain stupidity or him showing how much of a lack of experience he has remains to 8e seen. I could always think of the many faults your associ8 has, 8ut these ones I 8elieve do stand out the most."

At your assessment, Kashell appears to be struggling not to break into outright laughter. "That's Daisetsu alright," he chuckles quietly, a small smile on his lips; his eyes seem to dance with merriment.

Either way, you could have kept going on but you thought that was unnecessary--especially when it was clear both parties were at least somewhat amused at some part of Daisetsu's demeanor. "Now, I am also a little curious a8out the past you and him happen to share. After all, it's good to know a8out any other potentially glaring flaws or perhaps any redeeming qualities he may have, 8ecause even if this is something he appears to 8e leading I have reason to 8elieve that he can just as well 8e the death knell to us all if we are not careful."

At your question, though, Kashell sobers abruptly. He takes another drink, and stares down at his cup for a long moment, then, at last, he nods.

"That is... fair enough. I cannot fault your reasoning," he says, nodding. He is silent for a long moment when he speaks again, and now his voice is very quiet. "The long version is... well, long, and espcially unpleasant. You'll have to be content with the abridged version, I fear," he says, giving a rather sad smile before continuing.

"Once, a long, long time ago... Daisetsu and I were comrades, fighting together in the service of a man whom I greatly respected. But Daisetsu's path split from mine, and we became enemies. I thought him a traitor... the reality was that he had simply learned the truth."

"The man whom I had so respected was a monster, who had been using us both for tools... who had slaughtered my people and my lineage, and left only me alive, that I might serve as a tool to accomplish his goals."

"Everything I had believed had been a lie," he states, taking a deep drink. "And I realize that I am, in all likelihood, not making myself sound any better by telling you this," he says, giving a rather rueful smile. "But I do like to think that I've learned from the mistakes of my past..." he trails off for a moment, staring into the distance, a rather grim expression on his face.

You listen to his story carefully, your eyes searching for any telltale signs that he may have been lying or providing along falsified information in his favor. However, to your best knowledge and observation skills, you can only tell so far that that the pain he shows and speaks of is real."If I find something wrong with what you say or do, I will not hesit8 to make your mistakes known...in whatever way that may 8e." You give him another smile of your own, before you say more. "As we all tend to hope we have moved on from a point where we may have not 8een thinking or simply did not have the knowledge to stop ourselves from committing a much regrettea8le irreversi8le act."

By the time you have finished speaking you notice your wine has been depleted and inquire for another glass. "As far as I'm concerned, you appear to 8e at the least more affa8le than him, and that is all there is to say on that matter."

Kashell smiles wanly and inclines his head. "I try. Daisetsu was always a bit brusque; now moreso than he once was, though perhaps not without reason. But while on the subject of Daisetsu... how much do you know of his current goals?" Kashell asks, his face taking on an uneasy expression.

"To save multiple worlds and universes (including mine) from 8ecoming doomed 8ecause of them 8ecoming too close to the Void. Along with that goal is to find this special female with a part of the Creator's soul. There is more than one of them. Unless I have missed something through one of his close-lipped inform8tion providing moments, these are the goals he has that I'm aware of." You paused, and resist another smile out of slight amusement. "8esides him also managing to free himself from that 8lade I assume that is one as well."

Kashell studies you for a moment, looking thoughtful. "So, that is what he has told you. To save worlds from the Void... yes, that is certainly his wish," Kashell agrees.

"But have you given thought to how?" he asks. "Daisetsu seeks these fragments left behind by the Creator," Kashell says, speaking that word with an unconscious emphasis that speaks of deep reverence, "But what is it he plans to do with them that will allow him to save these worlds?" Kashell asks, that expression of concern again touching his face.

"I... have some speculation as to his goals... but I think the answer to that is one you may wish to obtain from Daisetsu himself," he says... then he cracks a faint and rather forced smile. "I admit, I am rather curious as to the answer he might give you myself. If he answers."

"I see." You manage, after you're unable to stop yourself from chuckling (however darkly) a little. After all, you did have your own suspicions of the man, but this subject in particular was not something you gave much speculation on when it came to you thinking about asking for further elaboration on. "For someone who 8rings along a company of more than a handful to traverse across worlds, it is amazing to note how forthcoming he is a8out inform8tion pertaining to his goals." That sentence in particular contained a helpful amount of sarcasm, but you didn't stop there, as you smiled wryly. "If he feels he must 8e so evasive, than I must assume it is 8ecause it will 8e solely something that hurts his cause, rather than the fact he distrusts us."

Then, as you finish your drink, you begin to stand. "You have 8een quite forthcoming with your inform8tion at least. 8ut, I do have two final questions. Why are you here and what do you hope to accomplish 8y also coming to these foreign planets, Kashell?"

Kashell inclines his head. "Suffice it to say--at least for the moment--that I follow a different path from Daisetsu once more. I'll be able to be a bit more forthcoming in time, but for now, I can say little more," he says, sounding both regretful and a bit embarrassed... perhaps a bit troubled, as well. You were hardly disappointed too much at that answer, as you expected something like that when you asked.

"I have some speculation as to his goals, as I've said, and... I rather hope I'm mistaken. I fear that time has changed him from the man I once knew..." he muses, his expression growing more troubled as he seems to look inward. "In any case--no doubt you have things to do here other than sip drinks in a tavern with a traveller. I have but three more things to say before you go on your way."

"First, if Daisetsu answers your questions and you find his goals untenable... know that there are other paths than his. Secondly... I would ask that you not mention my presence to Daisetsu. As I have said we, parted badly, and I rather suspect he would react poorly... not without reason," he admits, grimacing. "Finally... it has been a pleasure, Mindfang. Perhaps we will speak again in other worlds to come," Kashell says.

He smiles as he raises his mug in a toast, then drains the last of his cider, as you begin to leave without paying a single cent of your drink...much to the dismay and annoyance of whomever was tending the bar. However, that was one of the least important things that could have been on your mind. After all, there were his goals to consider which are unknown to you at this time and there is also the matter of which Daisetsu was going about this. In the end, you were only here to do what was necessary to make sure that events will turn out to benefit you. The mere fact that it may also help others as well was just a bonus.

Depending on what may happen, you may end up showing Daisetsu Kagami and his companion why it was a good idea to think about the company he was keeping. Or better yet, perhaps all of them should you think it possible to do so in your favor.

**Decision**

The cold was unremarkable, given your state of dress, and the people here seemed to be either attempting to avoid it (and the conflict) or simply exuding it. Although the latter would be reasonable considering the circumstances, it didn't excuse the rude way the natives sent their accusatory gazes. Of course, what helped fueled their suspicion of you was the simple fact that you stood out a good amount even when compared to the others who had been brought along for this journey.

But nevermind that, as there happened to be a few paths you could take at the moment. From what you have already gathered from a certain individual's thoughts, it appears at the center of this conflict besides the Empire itself was a girl with destructive power intent on reaching some kind of important item. Or rather, something called an Esper. Then, on the other hand would happen to be Daisetsu and Akari, the former of which you intended on confronting. But perhaps you could reserve him for later.

Or not, as he and Akari were along the same route you were going.

"Akari and Daisetsu. Good fortune I assume is the result of us meeting once again so soon. 8ut I hope to also make this meeting 8rief, so there is no need for you to complain."

There may or may not have been an audible mental grunt in response, while Akari just smiled sheepishly.

"Humor me, and inform me on how exactly you plan on using these "fragments" in order to push 8ack the Void."

You could feel the beginnings of what may be referred to as a mental frown, or rather to be more exact a feeling of altogether displeasure (likely at the thought of explaining things once more).

_-Living things are composed of what is called "Essence", there are multiple terms for this but they are basically the same. I believe I am able to sense an imbalance because of the Creator's "Essence" has been fragmented for so long a time. Years, to be exact, and this has allowed the Void to eventually encroach without being virtually held back. So, once these fragments have been collected, the Void will have no choice but to leave.-_

You couldn't help but smirk when he finishes.

"I can only hope that no one decides to steal such valua8le pieces of fragments under your ever so watchful gaze."

You could just feel the frown coming on strong this time with your remark. You then turn away from the pair, saying, as you leave,

"I will only warn you once. You may have 8rought me along this journey, 8ut, at the end of the night, I am who decides how I will 8e successful in the end."

==>

**Icy Psyche**

As you had received knowledge of, it was practically a battlefield further up here; one you would not likely be able to avoid unless you would have taken a route underground of some sort. On your quick run through the terrain, you had once again caught an eye of that blond woman who had been in the same inn you were before. Around her were other soldiers, which you assumed must make her General Celes Chere. You also noticed easily some of the few who seemed to have taken this route as well--the three men and the armored woman.

And even with the new distractions, you expected to not get through this battlefield without being shot at at least once. But that didn't last long, especially when one of the soldiers in that magictek started to appear to shoot at the one who had dared to fire that shot at you. From within the man's mind, you could feel his fear, anxiety, and confusion as he lost control of what he was doing. That control rested with you, of course.

There were shouts of anger, words like "Traitor!" proliferating instantaneously and of course their attention diverted elsewhere for some to take care of the "rouge" member of their army. Of course, it was a benefit to the General Celes' army as well and whomever else was along their side.

In your own amusement, you had nearly forgotten about their dirty-handed tactics of placing their own kind as extra leverage of some sort. It was unfortunate, but at the moment you suppose you couldn't care less. As far as everyone was concerned as well, it merely appeared some soldiers in those tanks hardly cared and simply wished to fire on their own allies.

You almost stopped suddenly in your tracks as soon as you had peered over the mind of someone who appeared to be closer to the mines. It contained disjointed thoughts, of someone who was in a struggle within themselves to not surrender past the opened gates of madness. There was the floodgates of pain, the threshold almost spilling forth at every corner just barely masked by fear. This was the conflicted mind of the woman who was the "destroyer"--it was truly sad as you recognized the mind of a broken spirit when you see one. However, to find one so soon on this travel was almost unexpected; but perhaps also fortuitous.

You only arrived on past the onset of the whirlwind of the girl's frantic panic it seems, as the others mostly avoid the charge she instigates upon hearing the voice of a madman. There are familiar faces, but you have already decided to leave them behind--you can easily follow the girl as her mind continues to anxiously focus on her one and only objective: to recover the Esper. Either way, you easily catch up to the girl who appears to have not realized she was being tailed (or if she did she ignored it completely).

"Stop."

And just in case she didn't listen, you leaped into a somersault over her head to land right in front of her.

"We have all the time in the world, Terra. In fact, it will 8e awhile 8efore he even reaches here...if he ever does."

The girl in front of you has seemed to halt for the moment, and were it not for the simple fact that you sense she was teetering near the edge of possibly becoming unmanageable you would attempt to coerce with more than just words.

"But...my mission...I..."

She starts, and she unwillingly appears to start to produce something akin to flames--a spell of sorts. However, you haven't seen the need to draw your blade or any other weapon at your disposal as of yet.

"Would you attack someone trying to help you? Do you think it's too l8 for someone like you to turn against him? Or 8etter yet, have you given up?"

"He...he..."

For someone who has such a damaged psyche, you note how well she appears to be able to take aim and summon magic. The flames, however, miss their mark just barely when you jump a few feet back. When she attempts to rush you by sprinting forward, it is in that moment you draw your blade without further hesitation. You leap onto the armor and quickly, noticing that it happens to be damaged, stab your blade right into the controls before she could do anything to prevent it.

"You--"

The machine appears to luckily stop moving from your sabotage efforts rather than simply explode. As you observe the look of intense disappointment among what other things you could consider it be, you say, as you hear two other individuals come along onto the scene,

"There is no running out of this one I am afraid."

A white-haired woman by the name of Mokou disables the girl-named Terra and you later learn that she will be helping the woman come along on this journey. Apparently she is one of the special ones you were all looking for. You weren't surprised. The Maiden of Purity or some sort. You don't care for the moment as you all begin your departure when the world crumbles behind you all. It was only destined anyhow and to be honest... as far as you're concerned? You've reached all the information you've been looking for at the moment.

It was time to return to Daisetsu's home, which he has teleported you all back. When you do, you ignore everyone else and promptly fall asleep.


	3. I have regrets and have shown a small sliver of (in) justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang has a meeting with many that will supposedly continue to change her ultimate destiny. Or will it?

"Cute. A rivalry."

You speak up as the others go about their own ways, a smile tugging at the edge of your lips, even though you do happen to consider than an important revelation of sorts. After all, you simply made a poke at his misfortune in jest, but, you are unsurprised to find pretty soon Daisetsu has indeed "a lack of humor".

_-I assume you mean you recognize the possibility of having another faction working against us. Something not exact to squint at.-_

"You hardly need to worry, it was merely a jest. It could have 8een much worse and concerning cajoling a8out 8eing in cahoots with your associ8."

Not even one superfluous gesture was needed to convey your amusement across, for your voice's tone withheld enough of that sentiment. On the flipside, Daisetsu was less than amused.

_-There is a time for...-_

If he had said otherwise beyond that, you just ignored it in favor of intending on searching (for now) to search for one of those important women so you could get things done here, and leave as soon as possible. The latter more so an after thought, however, as you would take your time if you felt it were needed. If there was further amusement along here it would be because you had mused earlier whether or not to tell Daisetsu you were aware of his presence before he was. As well as his efforts to possibly convince you to take another path of some sorts, likely his.

If you were any other normal person, you would have mentioned this right when you got the chance. In fact, you wouldn't mind having another nice chat with the polite mannered man.

If there were looks being sent your way on the account of your appearance once again, you could care less. Not with you thinking about why you even were here. Although you masked it well it seems, you had only grudgingly decided to come along. For some reason you could not pinpoint directly, you had made that decision to agree to take on that mission. You feel like you have regretted it mostly.

Mostly.

You could hardly think of many, or at all, who would want to save the world of a race of ruthless killers. Even you blanched at the idea as soon as he had proposed it and you still do.

There were many others Daisetsu could have asked; there was a possibility he could have found an actual real hero to save the world and the others beyond it. Perhaps he was desperate?

You would rather not think about how the fact it was your actions which was the catalyst leading up to you going anywhere beyond your world. There was, of course, another ending that would have been for you and things possibly much easier if it weren't for that chaotic mess that accursed night. This task wouldn't be in your hands. Likely.

Fortune, such seemingly a whimsical thing...strongly influences the governing over of the possibilities that will occur.

In a moment of annoyance, however, you could hardly remember the last moments of that night. Even if you know what happened.

Your thoughts were blissfully interrupted when someone crossed into your path and if you weren't so attentive you would have collided rather gracefully into another person. He appeared to be someone a little on the tall side and noticed you somehow, for he turned, and stepped to the side to block your way when you had, in a moment of grace, excused his impertinence. Why people had a knack for going out of their way to waste your time was beyond you.

The man sneered into your face, asking,

"Where do you think you're going, huh? Do you think I'm going to let you into this city, you little freak?"

You remain nonplussed.

"Your ignorance is astounding, although unfortun8tely cannot 8e done without in this instance. 8ut, I am giving you on the count of 8 to remove yourselves from my path at once."

"Look at her, pal, she's got horns, and look at that freaky eye of hers. God, it's like she walked out of some stupid alien tv show!"

His companion apparently started to laugh up a storm, nearing the both of them. The larger one tried to place a hand on their shoulder, but you moved so fast that he hardly noticed it was you who cut his hand. You muse that it's been such a long time since you've encountered people who possess a staggering amount of a lack of common sense.

"Move, or I might as well cut those "heads" of yours off."

"Why you...!"

They both started towards you, and your hand went to the handle of your sword. In the next moment, the two were lying on the ground and it seemed like you had not even moved from your spot.

...

That's because you hadn't.

"A squadron of darkness taken out by THIS BURNING RIGHT HAND!! My body, my soul, it's aflame with the hand of **JUSTICE**! This burning soul is..."

Your lips curl into a deep frown at the man standing before you, but you speak to him nonetheless.

"I am looking for an important individual--"

And he must think that somehow that you are done with that sentence, for he starts speaking (again) himself.

"Ah yes! What a coincidence, I am as well! Just thinking about it makes me a little embarrassed. Together, we could find our be--is there something wrong?"

So he wasn't completely ignorant when someone was giving him something resembling a glare. It didn't keep you from reaching over to pinch his cheek, and your expression settled into something more neutral while he was rubbing his face.

"You sound like an impatient child and you're just as rude. If you want to 8e of assistance, then 8e more mindful of how you act."

"Well, miss--"

"--Mindfang."

"Mindfang then! With the deep determination in our souls...we will find what we're looking for!"

You paused, looking at this man once again, who was still standing near the two-person pile of the men he had just put in their place and nearly shook your head.

"Actually, I don't think--"

"Nonsense! Don't give up without trying yet!"

For the first time on this journey you could almost feel the palm of your hand coming towards your face.

"Honestly, I was not a8out to say anything even remotely near a8out giving up. Also, you did it again."

"I could see right--"

"Nonsense. Why don't you shut up for a moment?"

As a symbol of showing that this conversation ended (or you hoped it did) you had already begun walking and unsurprisingly he appeared to take the cue to tag along. Although you were about to inform him that you didn't require his help, you were too exasperated this time to convey that through this man's thick head.

"Ah, the beauties of Ronin-Gai!"

You would have to simply tell him to leave perhaps a little more sooner than later, however.

...

**Right**

"Pathetic."

You said derisively, swinging your blade quickly towards the neck of the fallen man whose eyes lit up in fear. If people were just going to become a constant road of blockades, then you had the most quickest and efficient way to get rid of that. This man, after all, was one of the two that had been given a lesson earlier by Bang, but had decided to send a whole gang of more morons at them. The question was, did it make you waste more time? Yes. Perhaps it will satisfy your curiosity to see if red blood also ran through these "humans" like it did on the other planet.

Which was put on hold when your arm was suddenly grabbed by your new companion. You looked at him incredulously, but he shakes his head, and then you reply, annoyance clear in your voice.

"I could hardly care for justice, but I do 8elieve he has earned the right to a proper an swift death for his trou8le."

"I do happen to know this man, though. Besides, all his other comrades would come running for revenge if we killed him! It is only through these constant beatings that he will learn his lesson."

You rolled your eyes. Something of which you also have not done in a long time.

"How many 8eatings does someone need to realize what they're doing is futile."

He grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Maybe eight!"

You shake your arm from his grip when he appears to be less intent on keeping you held there. Possibly because he thinks you will not kill the man after all, and in this instance he may as well be right. Although you also try not to look somewhat amused, it fails when there's a smile on your face when the two of you are walking away.

"Only 8ecause it would 8e a waste of time to kill him, on account of you would get in the way. I will not w8t nine times either, 8efore you even dare to ask."

Somehow he looks satisfied and that irks you a little, but not as much as his next words.

"I knew you would see the light of the righteous and right. You may try to hide it, but that act a few seconds ago aided in the forces of justice, trust me! He is on his way to reform as we speak."

Not even the deep darkest black of night could ever hope to hide your embarrassment. This man was a walking fool, but every time he spouted something about justice it made you ever the more annoyed. If a certain someone could see you now, they would be cackling nonstop. You did not come on this journey to work with people who annoyed you and otherwise, granted that you realize that it would have happened sooner or later regardless.

"No, you are a fool."

You snapped at him suddenly, but would hardly stop walking even for this.

"You have such an ideological mindset you have, it's almost laughable. Also, my current occup8tion from where I was happened to 8e a 'pir8' of all things--righteousness would 8e the last doctrine I would ever follow."

You expected him to be either annoyed or disappointed that you were chiding him on what appeared to be something he believed in. But lo and behold you found that his eyes shined bright as ever with enthusiasm.

"A noble pirate!"

Something you had trouble denying, considering your blood, but you knew what he meant exactly by "noble".

"I demand you leave my presence at once."

"So, who wronged you?"

He must have not taken it seriously, or maybe he did, since he was wearing something closest to a serious expression besides when he first intercepted your killing blow.

"Your assumptions never cease to amaze me. That is hardly of importance to what we're looking for. I never asked you who the hell wronged you, did I?"

The man appeared to be within deep, concentrated thought as he walked and suddenly he gave her a hard look. Unfortunately, she still had trouble taking him seriously.

"Very well! I shall impart to you the pain and suffering my whole clan has experienced...at the hands of the one named Jin Kisaragi and his organization."

You listened for god who know's what reason, even if you tried to somewhat block it out. You considered stopping him about six or seven times, but you suppose that it may prevent him from saying anything else stupid in the meanwhile...so you didn't.

"...But then I realized the path of revenge was not the answer."

...And it wasn't even the same story he was telling earlier. For some reason, he thought you would listen to how he is searching more about something having to do with the clan leader's "son". Whomever and whatever that is.

"So how about you?"

You sighed.

"The one who wronged me is dead. Unfortun8tely, he also managed to make sure that I would have almost nothing left. Since you honestly wanted to know so adamantly."

He looked genuinely interested, before saying,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

You don't think you'll get used to human nature any time soon, besides of course, the less benevolent ones.

==>

**The Second Meeting**

The place was out of a storybook paradise in terms of appearance, the green flora that even overgrows on the many other inanimate objects helping add to the overall look of majestic beauty it had. There was scarcely a soul around, minus the small fauna that ran underneath both of your feet. If you cared, you would note how slightly eerie that is (like your temporary associate is). Ah, it seems fortune smiles upon you in this instance, as you have located that man again.

"Hello Keshell."

You greet him as you see him walking with and speaking to a familiar looking individual--the woman in armor who had also came along the journey. As you come up to his other side, he responds, with a smile of sorts,

"Hello, it appears we meet again, Mindfang."

"You know her, Kashell?"

The woman in strange armor inquires.

"That's right, we had a pleasant conversation earlier in Narshe."

The man beside you thought it was prudent to start introductions, as he opened his mouth to say,

"This rock hard, determined pillar of justice is....Baaaaaannnnng Shishigami!!! We are searching for an "important" person. The sheer amount of importance and relevance this person has to our quest is not something to simply squander on! You must also be looking for--"

You interrupt, asking, and pretending he wasn't there for a magical second,

"--Pardon, 8ut what may I call you, dear?"

Keshell attempts to mask a chuckle or any sort of amusement by looking conveniently over his shoulder at the scenery. It fails, miserably, due to your incredible amount of attentiveness.

"Samus. Samus Aran, and this is your companion?"

You grimace.

"Temporarily, yes. At the very least, he is skilled in 8attle."

"--Yes! In more than one different kinds of battles than even possibly two!"

You then say to Keshell,

"I assume we are searching for the same thing. We will 8e accompanying you for now."

...

**Mindfang: Be in the future, many hours from now.**

You are now with your companions in some underground cathedral and watch boredly as they jump at the 'aggressors'. You find yourself hardly compelled to jump into the fray and then--

\--there's a girl with long blond hair and green irises, tears rolling down her cheeks and the green of her innocence reminds you so much of your dear Dolorosa. Your heart is struck with an old pang when you hear help and --

Which one?

You muse over for a few seconds, before deciding to take a step towards the evil man with the green hair who no one has engaged yet. Simply because you are able to figure out he's the more dangerous one around here and quite frankly you had no idea of your temporary groups' full capabilities. Besides, it was easy to assume Hazama would do anything in his power to interfere with anyone else's efforts to stop that girl.

"How unfortun8 for you that I will 8e your first opponent in this 8attle."

You take a roll quickly, but also as soon as they hit the ground, already have made sure to pocket them quickly, and intending to attack him directly with your blade with a horizontal executed attack after the freezing spell (Blizzard) had been cast. Either way, in between these moments it would be hard to not notice the effects of the field Hazama produced. But, that wouldn't stop you of course.

"Awww, you wanna play with me? That's cute. But I don't think you quite get how this shit WORKS!" Hazama sneers; the ice spell claws at him, but he's able to tear himself free before he is totally encased, and as you're rushing in, his balisongs are already in his hands, meeting and defecting her slice with a lightning fast cut of his own, then, using the momentum of your blow, he hops back, tossing a trio of throwing knives at the your feet as he does.

There is the sound of a metal twang and then those small asian knives are lying scattered elsewhere among your own throwing daggers--fast as they may be you were also known for being quick on the draw.

"Must you act like such a child? Whomever taught you how to speak appears to have 8een lacking in their lessons, or perhaps it was simply 8ecause you were too simple minded to learn 8eyond the 8asics."

You take another roll with your dice and this time it lands so that multiple instances of lightning bolts struck down towards the green haired man. All the same, you intended to follow up on that attack as well, at the chance he is possibly distracted when you come to try to strike again with your blade towards his knees.

"Awww, come on. Why such a grumpy-puss? Ya gotta stop and smell the bloodshed once in awhile!" he says, hopping back to evade the first bolt... but the second takes him by surprise, dazing him and sending him reeling; the blade strikes across his knees the moment before the third lightning bolt connects, knocking him away... but he still manages to land on his feet.

"Just like that shitty vampire... oh, I'm gonna enjoy this," he sneers. "Ouroboros!"

At that last word, he swings forward, and a chain of arcane energy lashes towards you, something that looks a snake's head rendered in shining steel at the head of the chain, its glowing eyes filled with malevolence.

"I have done that quite enough, 8elieve me, there is no need for me to overdo it."You could still ignore the feelings of the field that surrounded him, and by extension given your proximity to him, you as well. In fact you come at him again just as he lands on his feet. However, it still allowed him a chance to unleash that odd attack of his, and in the face of an unknown attack you instead go to swing your blade at the chain that is surrounded with that magic energy. In order words, blocking it from reaching you. "Nice try, child."

"You still don't fucking get it," he says as the serpent's head hisses and bites down on her blade... and his crazed smile just grows wider. Then the chain flexes, pulling Hazama forward and bringing him arcing overhead. Suddenly he's behind you, a balisong in his right hand and striking at the back of your neck. Good thing he seems to miss; you're not a fool after all.

He lands, once again on his feet... and the instant they're touching the ground, his left hand moves, lashing out with such speed that it blurs as it goes for your throat.

You realize that in your moment of arrogance -- which your opponents, should they survive long enough after their first battle with you, do happen to mention that you have many of those -- you made a mistake and this time it is you who is caught off guard. It almost comes too late when his feet is touching the group again, but a sudden wave of fatigue has washed over you from that accursed field of his, and you're unable to maneuver yourself out of the way.

Fuck.

Hazama's hand closes around your throat, tossing you up into the air. "Die die DIEDIEDIE!" he screams, balisongs in both hands ripping in all directions as he spins like a top, attacks coming from directions that don't even seem physically possible.

Then, as he lowers his head, drawing upon Ouroboros's power, arcane energy seems to well up around him, flowing, coalescing into monstrous serpentine visages that seem to leer at her with malicious anticipation as they hover behind him...

Hazama smiles, and the serpents strike, the venom of Ouroboros crashing towards your like a tsunami.

And you?

You're in deep pain and for a moment you curse everything--you curse Dualscar, you curse Redglare, you curse Alternia, you curse Daisetsu, and this foolish journey he has brought you along on. Even Keshell--and this damn grinning, laughing, cocky ass man who is about to wreck hell on your battered body.

Bang.

Bang, bang, bang, bang.

The shot of gunfire of some sort seemed to have distracted the man enough so that you have time to get to your feet as well as grab your dice again. And it seemed that this woman continued on some more, planting some kind of foreign explosive as well as clocking him towards you. Even further to assist you was something that disabled his smooth criminal sliding fighting moves that were certainly illegal in every single world that likely existed.

But more importantly was the converging of more ice on him from a roll of your dice as the distraction provided you enough time to attack him, his only warning the glare in your eyes as you managed to pick up the speed enough to attack him with multiple strikes. Sending him back, but not enough to keep him down--he gave you his own nasty glare as the two of you came at each other again.

"This party's just getting fucking started."

You narrow your eyes, wiping the blood from your mouth.

"If you mean the after part of your ass-kicking, than yes, I 8elieve it is."

You can see how frustrated he is when you're still coming at him. Calling on the energy of Ouroboros briefly, Hazama delivers a kick bristling with necrotic energy your face, the power behind the blow enough to drive back yourself now, and you can see that he's getting tired of this. He's being drained and due to this utters something along with the lines of '...surprisingly resilient woman'. Finishing his flip, the green-haired man calls on a lot more of that power, rushing forward before you can recover. “Serpent's Infernal Rapture!” he yells out as his foot collides with your chin, a column of Ouroboros’ power rising to send you flying into the air.

Goddamn these people. You are officially pissed off.

But then another woman with long purple hair joins the battle, and then things shift to your favor. You grin as you begin to stand up, seeing as he's having trouble with dodging your next roll of dice which include an onslaught of blades and the other girls' firepower. ”It will be gr8 fun to wipe that smirk off of your face.”

Indeed you end up doing just that and by the time you're done with the man his body is broken. However, somehow he makes his get away in ways you could never understand-- you knew that the battle wasn't completely over yet and so begin to make your way to the others. Kashell is standing over the blond-haired girl he's knocked out and you flip your hair, asking, ”What did you do to her?”

“I attempted to reverse what Terumi--Hazama--had inflicted on her...but that is not an easy task. The damage is extensive, and I fear it will be some time before--”

You sniff disdainfully. “Let me take a look,” you say, striding forward. You believed that it was all in your hands now to fix what had been taken apart in her mind. Ironically enough, since you're more familiar with destroying them... but a challenge wasn't anything you shied of. Not in the slightest.

...

**Empathy**

_At the center of her mind, Noel lays amidst the wreckage of her world._

_Twice has she been destroyed. First when Hazama had tempered her, burning away the identity of Noel Vermillion to reveal her original form, that of the god-slaying blade, Kusanagi; now again has she been destroyed, the tempering reversed to leave nothing but the torn and broken remnants of an already much-abused soul._

_“Sad, sad child.” A voice speaks among the broken memories. Your voice of course._

_“W-who... what do you want from me?” the girl asks, her voice hopeless and empty._

_“Me? Little enough. That man over there, though, has gone to some trouble to try to save you. It seems a poor way to repay that to just lie here amidst the wreckage and wait to die.”_

_“I’m not even human... I’m just a doll. Why should I even try?” She looks up at this, her azure eyes empty and dead._

_You couldn't help giving a scoff about that. “Well, you’ll have to take that up with him. Being ‘human’ is overr8ted, though. I am certainly no such thing, and there are more than a few of us who are also not ‘human’. Including, I suspect, Kashell.”_

_Noel blinks. “Eh? Ah!” she cries, eyes widening._

_Something about her response seems less mindless and your eyes twinkle a little at that. You prefer this much better than someone under the influence of some other's lasting mind control. Irony at its finest, isn't it? “There. That’s a little 8etter. Now, come on. 8ack on your feet, child--’Noel Vermillion’, I think your name was? Such a strange name... but that, too, seems rather common these days. What ever happened to nice honest names like ‘Redglare’ or ‘Mindfang’ or ‘Dualscar’ or...”_

_“Er...” Noel hesitates, cutting off Mindfang’s rant. “Just... who are you?”_

_You smile, and it's a honest, rare one. ”You may call me Mindfang.”_

_“Um... uh... right. You already know this, but... I’m... well, I guess I’m...Noel Vermillion,” she says, and as she does, her eyes change, becoming emerald green. You hold out to her hand and she takes it._

_”Well met, Noel Vermillion.”_

...

“Uh... ugh,” Noel groans, her eyes opening a crack to reveal emerald green irises... and for a moment, a faint, corruscating resonance surrounds her. Ah, you recognized what this meant. As it had been with Terra.

Kashell’s eyes go wide... then, abruptly, he smiles faintly, glancing over to Samus with a faint smile. “Remind me not to make bets with you, Samus. It seems that you were correct as to who the Maiden was here...”

Noel blinks. “E... eh?!” she blinks again, blushing more than a bit; she starts to say something, but another voice cuts her off.

“It seems our paths have crossed a bit sooner than anticipated, Kashell. I thought you had other business to attend to?” a clear, feminine voice rings out as a lady in a dull silvery robe steps out from behind the obelisk. Certainly a woman you've never seen before.

Kashell bows at once. “I thought I had, too... it would appear that I was mistaken, milady.”

You notice Kashell and this lady converge closer, but hardly notice as Noel drifts closer to you as Terra drifted to Mokou.

...

“So, Noel Vermillion... will you be willing to travel with us, for a time?” the woman Kashell had addressed as ‘milady’ asks, her voice gentle.

“I... I don’t know. I...” she begins, but trails off, her face a mess of uncertainty.

The robed woman smiles, reaching out to lay a hand gently on her shoulder. “You’ve been through a lot, I know, she says, her voice compassionate. She studies Noel for a moment, then, sounding thoughtful--nostalgic?--she speaks again. “You know, you remind me of someone I once knew. An old friend of mine... her name was Septerra.”

“Septerra?” Noel asks.

She shakes her head, pulling back her cowl, to reveal a beautiful face--long black hair, eyes the grey of stormclouds, and a warm smile. She interests you, but not as much as a certain legislacerator who had the aura of a dancing, capcricious storm. “I suppose I’m wool-gathering a bit; pay it no mind. Will you join us?”

Noel frowns for a moment, looking back and forth at the faces around her. At the Adventus Altar, at the fallen form of Hazama, at the cracked obelisk behind her. She is silent for a moment longer before she finally speaks. “I... yes,” she says at last, nodding.

The woman’s smile broadens. “I’m glad,” she says, squeezing Noel’s shoulder, and drawing a faint smile from Noel in turn.

“As am I,” Kashell speaks up, inclining his head. “But before we leave... tell me. Would any of the rest of you be interested in joining us, as well?”

Observing for now, you just watch closely as everyone makes their own decisions as you have made yours, as you give with a slight smirk, ”That sounds interesting.”

Samus deliberates for a moment, but she too nods assent.

Mokou, on the other hand, looks irritable. “I’m with Daisetsu. I still want some answers from you, though,” she growls, Shepard nodding agreement.

The woman nods. “As you like... but since you choose to remain with Daisetsu... I’d like to ask you to deliver a message to him for me. Tell him... ‘we need to talk’,” she says, before turning away.

“W-wait!” Noel exclaims, drawing a look of surprise from the robed woman. “I still don’t even know your name!”

The robed woman blinks, then nods. “Call me Mishnu,” she says. “Now... let us be on our way.”

In a flash of light, the robed woman and those accompanying her, including you, vanish.

You are no longer with Daisetsu and his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be written in first person.


End file.
